Vs. Balloon Fight/Switch
Arcade Archives Vs. Balloon Fight is a port of the original arcade game to the Nintendo Switch, released by HAMSTER. Modes The game is split up across a new title screen menu into five different modes: 1 player original mode, 2 player original mode, 2 player on local communication, Hi Score mode, and Caravan mode. 1 player original mode features just the original game with access to all of the dip switch settings and the option of rapid-fire buttons. It only shows player 1's screen, and therefore you cannot play a single player game as the blue-ballooned Balloon Fighter. 2 player original mode shows both screens side-by-side, and requires two controllers to be connected. 2 player on local communication requires two separate systems, each with a copy of the game. Hi Score mode shows your highest published score on the side, along a range of the other scores on the global leaderboard above and below your own. This mode uses a separate leaderboard to the the 1 player original mode, and also doesn't allow the use of rapid-fire buttons, interrupt save points, or pausing. Caravan mode limits the player to five minutes of play, and then takes the score when time is up or when the player loses all of their lives. Similarly to Hi Score mode, it also has a separate leaderboard and doesn't allow for rapid-fire buttons, interrupt save points, or pausing. Options The game allows the player to configure most aspects of the way the game displays, controls, and sounds, in addition to access to the dip switch settings of the original cabinet, which control the game's difficulty, the speed of enemy regeneration, starting life count, and the score at which the player gains an extra life, if at all. However, the dip switch settings for service mode and setting the number of credits required per play have been removed. As for display settings, the player is able to enable or disable a frame around the screen and a wallpaper resembling the reflection off of a screen or window. The player can also change the position, size, and direction of the screen, or add a scan line filter to the picture. For controls, the player can reassign the functions of each of the face and shoulder buttons, excluding the plus and minus buttons. Each of them can be set to either simulating a coin being put in, the button that starts the game (either "1" in 1 player mode or "2" in 2 player mode), or to flying higher in-game. However, since any button mapped to flying is mapped to the same button, if one button is pushed while another is held, it will have no effect, making it difficult if not impossible to simply roll your thumb between buttons to fly faster. However, any flight button can be assigned a speed for rapid-firing, with three separate speed settings. For sound, the player has the option to change the equalization of the audio between no filtering, average, high frequency boost or low frequency boost. Trivia * This port was announced in a Nintendo Direct on September 13th, 2017 alongside the rest of the Vs. System and Nintendo games coming to the Arcade Archives series. In that trailer, gameplay was only shown from the original arcade release. However, the footage shown was only of the second side which had the blue-ballooned Balloon Fighter, which is only possible in the rerelease if player one loses all their lives in a two-player game. * The eShop icon for the game features a screenshot with an Arrow. * Like with Balloon Kid and Balloon Fight GB, it is possible to link together any and all versions of the game regardless of language. * There may be an unknown glitch where the controls cease to work, disabling the player from playing the game. It may be fixed by loading the Nintendo Switch Online software. Category:Games Category:Remake Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Console Games